


The sun rays on your hair

by QuistanC



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, character study in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuistanC/pseuds/QuistanC
Summary: During a late sunny afternoon stuck inside a fortress, Tobin's mind begins to wander.
Relationships: Kliff/Robin | Tobin
Kudos: 23





	The sun rays on your hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a small drabble I wrote when I was practicing writing my Tobin muse for a roleplay server I had been in. After years of having it sit around in my drabble folder, I decided to post it.

He had been told to stop bothering the other boy, but he was bored. A tiny sigh escaped him as he rested his chin on his hand, watching Kliff read. It took him only a few minutes for his mind to drift away. The warm afternoon sun made him slightly drowsy as he first watched the dust dance around in the air, illuminated by the rays of sun. When that became boring, his eyes wandered to his companion who was still reading peacefully. Tobin’s eyebrows furrowed.

It was nice, the way the sun caught the other’s pale hair, giving it a different color depending on how he tilted his head. It looked so soft, too. Sometimes, he was tempted to reach out and to run his fingers through the other’s hair. Would Kliff hit him or would he just stare at him with his usual annoyance? His eyes slowly trailed lower. Huh, he had never noticed how long his friend’s eyelashes were, but just as pale as his hair. Tobin moved to rest his chin on his folded forearms, tilting his head a little bit to the left. If it wouldn’t get him punched, he would even dare to say that Kliff was quite beautiful. The way he always held himself with such a gracefulness, even when fighting, never ceased to amaze Tobin. His eyes continued to wander, eyeing the other’s eyes. A tiny yawn escaped him. They were a pale shade of brown, if he had to pick a color, though it would still not correctly describe his eyes. Often times, he found himself distracted by those usually deadpan orbs, forgetting to listen to what the other was talking about. It was so easy after all. A hint of a smile played at his lips for a moment. Though the times Tobin did listen to Kliff… They were mostly difficult topics, but Kliff made them sound so easy and simple that even Tobin thought he could begin to understand them.

For a moment, Kliff’s nose twitched and he caught the movement, watching it crinkle briefly, as if the dust had tickled him. The word “adorable” came to his mind before it faded into the background again, making room for the observations of his wandering eyes. Once his lips came to those soft looking lips, Tobin’s expression morphed into a thoughtful one. What would it be like to feel them against his own chapped ones? What would they taste like? Would Kliff make a small sound if Tobin kissed him? They definitely looked soft and kissable.

With a slightly panicked look, the swordsman jumped up from his slouched over position. Oh.

Oh. _Fuck_.


End file.
